1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmitting and receiving system adapted to transmit and receive data and a data receiving device, more particularly to the data transmitting and receiving system and a data receiving device which are required to re-transmit data that a receiver was unable to receive, that is, to re-transmit missed data.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the data transmitting and receiving systems that are required to re-transmit missed data is a printing system. In the printing system, data to be printed is transmitted or received between a computer and its peripheral devices in accordance with Universal Serial Bus (USB) standards which designates input and output interface operations between the computer and peripheral devices. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-228355, a printing system is disclosed which operates in accordance with isochronous transfer specifications and interrupt transfer specifications designated in the USB standards.
In the conventional printing system, the computer transmits printing data periodically and sequentially to the printer in accordance with the isochronous transfer specifications. The USB standards indicate that isochronous transfer specifications can not ensure a sure and reliable transmission or a sure and reliable receipt of data. In the above conventional printing system, in order to ensure a sure and reliable transmission or receipt of data, the computer, every time it transmits printing data, makes an inquiry of the printer as to whether or not the printer could receive the printing data in accordance with the interrupt transfer specifications, that is, about presence or absence of missing of printing data, and then the printer notifies, in response to the inquiry, the computer of the presence or absence of the missed data in accordance with the interrupt transfer specifications.
The computer described above, when being notified, by the printer, of missing of printing data, re-transmits the missed printing data, instead of data that was to be transmitted next, with timing when printing data is to be transmitted subsequent to the missed printing data. The computer, when being notified, by the printer, of the receipt of the re-transmitted printing data, transmits printing data that had to be transmitted next, that is, the printing data to be transmitted subsequent to the printing data that was re-transmitted. Thus, since the computer performs the re-transmitting operation whenever the data is missed, sure and reliable transmission and receipt of all the printing data between the computer and printer is ensured.
However, the conventional printing system has problems. As described above, in the conventional printing system, since, when printing data is missed, the computer, with timing when printing data is to be transmitted subsequent to the missed printing data, re-transmits the missed printing data, instead of the printing data that had to be transmitted next, time required to complete the transmission and receipt of all printing data between the computer and the printer is made long, that is, comparatively long time is needed to complete the above transmission and receipt of data.